Wing Stock
by Naiala
Summary: No creía en los milagros, la vida le había demostrado de sobras que no existían, pero en aquel momento deseaba uno más que nunca... Y eso ocurrió.  Ichiruki  Mundo Alterno


_Buenas a todos, primero de todo, daros las gracias por interesaros en este fic y entrar a leerlo ;)_

_La verdad es que es el primer fic que publico ( bueno, mentira, hace 5 años o así publique otro) así que espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo. _

_Disclaimer: **BLEACH **pertenece a **KUBO TITE.** ( para mi desgracia u.u)_

**Chapter 1**

"Crack"

La joven se paró en seco y se volteó al escuchar ese sonido, pero sus intensos ojos violetas no fueron capaces de visualizar a nada ni a nadie. Suspiró y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la pequeña plantación de lirios que se encontraba delante de ella, únicamente iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna. La muchacha se arrodilló para poder observar más detenidamente aquella imagen y sin pensarlo, extendió su mano para acariciar los pétalos de aquellas flores.

Aquella hermosa escena llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón y lo llenó de un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia que la lastimaba, inevitablemente, una pequeña lagrima recorrió el rostro de la joven. Tras varios minutos se levantó algo agitada y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no logró darse cuenta de que un hombre de tez oscura la estaba observando de cerca hasta que, por sorpresa, la agarró de la cintura para atraer su pequeño cuerpo hacía él.

-¡¿Qué haces? -dijo la chica mientras intentaba zafarse de aquella horrible situación pero, a pesar de sus intentos, parecía que eso solo causaba mayor diversión al hombre - ¡Dejame, pervertido!

-No pienso dejarte, guapa– contestó sonriente, revisando a la joven de arriba a bajo – tez pálida, unos ojos violáceos preciosos, cabello corto y oscuro... uhmp... eres algo pequeña, sí, pero te hace parecer frágil... - el hombre pasó su lengua por sus labios, estaba encantado con "su captura"- no debiste haber salido de casa a estas horas – dijo en modo de desaprobación - y aún menos entrar en lugares en los que no deberías.

Nada más terminar la frase el hombre empujó a la morena contra un gran árbol y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello murmurando cosas sin mucho sentido mientras la morena intentaba separarse de él, pero no lo conseguía. El parque en el que se encontraban cerraba sus puertas a las diez para evitar posibles disturbios, así que nadie iba a poder ayudarla, pero no por eso iba a amedrentarse, ella era fuerte, era una Kuchiki. Analizó la situación: por la fuerza iba a ser imposible librarse, pero...

De repente dejó de forcejear y su acosador miró a su presa extrañado, a causa de su nueva actitud.

-¿Ya te has dado por vencida, gatita? o... ¿Quizá es que te gusta todo lo que te hago? - lo último que dijo pareció ser bastante divertido para él y su cerebro de proporciones escasas.

Para su sorpresa, aquella "gatita" había aprovechado que había bajado la guardia para propinarle una buena patada donde más le duele a un hombre y salir huyendo mientras que él no pudo evitar caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. La Kuchiki al voltearse para asegurarse de que no la seguían, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-Mierda...

Sentía un fuerte dolor en el tobillo, pero debía levantarse y huir. Nada más incorporarse notó aquella fuerza estremecedora de nuevo, esta vez había atrapado su muñeca y no pensaba soltarla. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba aterrorizada, ¿Cómo pudo haberla atrapado tan rápido?

-Ahora si que vas a enterarte... ¡Zorra!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No sabes con quien te estas metiendo!- contestó la Kuchiki intentando mostrar una seguridad que no tenía.

-Me da igual quien seas, ahora no vas a poder escapar.

Visiblemente enfadado, el hombre tiró del brazo de la joven haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas para así colocarse sobre ella y evitar otra posible huida. Ella, frenética y asustada, intentaba liberarse de él, pero esta vez parecía imposible por completo.

No creía en los milagros, la vida le había demostrado de sobras que no existían, pero en aquel momento deseaba uno más que nunca... Y eso ocurrió. De repente vio como una lata de zumo golpeó a aquel pervertido en la cabeza permitiendo que ella pudiese escapar de él y levantarse.

-Serás maldito, ¿qué es eso de meterte con chicas indefensas? Si quieres pelea busca a alguien de tu tamaño, inútil.

De la nada apareció un joven alto, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos color miel. En una de sus manos sostenía una bolsa con lo que parecían más latas de la misma bebida que había arrojado. El chico mantenía el ceño fruncido y fulminó al acosador de la muchacha con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? Con los de tu tamaño no te metes por lo que veo.

-Tsk... Callate chaval, acabaré contigo antes y luego volveré con la jovencita. Yo siempre acabo todo lo que comienzo.

-Vaya... Pues es una pena, por que está vez creo que no podrás.

El ambiente se volvió mucho más tenso. Repentinamente, el hombre de tez oscura sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, agarró a la joven de nuevo y le colocó el filo cerca de su cuello de forma amenazante.

-Yo, si fuese tu, huiría. - dijo dirigiéndose al chico- A la chica no le haré nada por que me interesa de una pieza, pero contigo podría acabar fácilmente y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Va, dejame acabar con lo mio, anda – dijo en el momento que sacaba otra navaja con la mano que tenía libre y la alzaba en dirección al joven.

-¡No seas tonto y huye! Esta situación no te incumbe para nada... ¡Es mi problema!- gritó la joven, se había dado cuenta de la situación era mucho más peligrosa de lo que creía en un principio.

El pelinaranja frunció aún más el ceño, en signo de desaprobación ella.

-Te doy dos opciones: o dejas a la chica o hago que la sueltes. Tu decides – Acabó por sentenciar

¿Tan seguro estaba de si mismo? La joven aún no entendía como podía estar arriesgándose tanto por una completa desconocida.

-Hijo de...

Esas fueron las únicas palabras del hombre antes de apartar el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha y abalanzarse con una navaja en cada mano contra el adolescente, que logró esquivar el frenético ataque ágilmente. Cansado de que el muchacho esquivara cada uno de sus ataques decidió jugar sucio, agarró del suelo la lata de zumo que le habían arrojado antes y con una de las navajas la abrió por la mitad, para arrojar todo el liquido a la cara de su contrincante.

-¡Ahora eres mío! - exclamó.

El pelinaranja, que intentaba secarse los ojos con el brazo, no podía ver a su enemigo y sabía que esta vez sería incapaz de esquivar el ataque. Cuando pensaba que iba a recibir una puñalada notó como el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha a la que estaba ayudando lo empujaba, consiguiendo que él evitara cualquier tipo de daño. Sutilmente, la joven golpeó con la palma de su mano abierta el codo de su oponente mientras que con la otra agarraba firmemente su muñeca para aprovechar la fuerza de esa embestida, gracias a ese movimiento consiguió derribar a su acosador, que al caer perdió una de sus navajas. Aquello sorprendió positivamente al joven, que no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada cómplice a su compañera.

-Te dije que este es mi problema y no necesito ayuda – dijo la chica devolviendo la mirada. Lo que éste no vio en ese momento fue el corte que recibió la chica en su brazo, del cual comenzó a brotar sangre, lo que causo que se colocase la mano sobre la herida.

El hombre volvió a arremeter contra los dos jóvenes, esta vez el muchacho coloco a la Kuchiki tras de él y justo cuando su enemigo se acercó le propinó fuerte puñetazo en su cara. El impacto del golpe fue tan fuerte que cayó sin sentido en el suelo.

-Creo que no despertara en un buen rato – dijo el joven mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y marcaba un número – Toma, puedes bebértela si quieres – y le lanzó una d ellas latas de zumo que tenía en la bolsa.

-Ah... Gracias – contestó la morena aceptando el zumo.

Lo abrió mientras se acercaba a la papelera para tirar el envase de la pajita. No podía apartar la vista del muchacho, que hablaba por teléfono, aunque desde donde se encontraba no escuchaba totalmente la conversación. El joven al terminar la llamaba se acercó a ella.

-A este tipo lo buscaban por causar problemas por la zona. En nada vendrá la policía y se lo llevarán, así que lo mejor será irnos.

-Pero... ¿Esta bien dejarlo así? - preguntó algo inquieta

-Bueno, no creo que despierte en un buen rato - respondió el chico sonriendo.

-Tienes razón – dijo, sin evitar sonreír ella también.

Los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar, a ninguno de los dos les convenía tener que encontrarse con la policía y tener que dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido, eso tan solo les acarrearía más problemas. La chica se dio cuenta de que los pasos de él eran mucho más largos que los suyos y sonrío, a pesar de que seguir su ritmo podía resultar algo complicado por el dolor que aún sentía en el tobillo.

-¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó el joven al darse cuenta de eso

-No, no es nada – el dolor del corte era mucho más profundo, pero quería evitar que su compañero se diese cuenta – Solo tropecé, mala suerte.

Llegaron hasta la pared que tenían que saltar para abandonar el parque, el pelinaranja ayudó a la Kuchiki a saltar y luego lo hizo él. Fue en ese momento cuando descubrió la herida del brazo de la muchacha y supuso que se la hizo al ayudarlo.

-No debiste haberlo hecho- señaló a la herida de la muchacha. Su voz era bastante áspera, claramente estaba molesto.

-Esta herida se debe a que fui poco cuidadosa. Es mi culpa y la de nadie más.

-Uhmp...

La morena sintió como el muchacho atrajo su pequeño cuerpo hacía el suyo, al principio intentó separarse, pero pronto comprendió que lo que pretendía era examinar su herida.

-Por suerte no es muy profunda – dijo mientras rompía una de las mangas de su camiseta y la ataba fuertemente alrededor de su brazo herido.

-Gracias – contestó la joven algo sonrojada.

-No es nada, ¿Sabes? En un futuro me gustaría ser médico – y le dedico una sonrisa a su acompañante – pero... la próxima vez deberías de tener más cuidado, no deberías salir a estas horas de la noche – el tono de su voz se había endurecido y la muchacha tan solo le desvió la mirada.

Caminaron sumidos en el silenció por varios minutos , a ninguno de los dos se les daba realmente bien entablar conversación y mucho menos con desconocidos.

La joven se detuvo y se volteó para contemplar la luna una última vez. Su rostro no podía evitar reflejar algo de tristeza. El pelinaranja se preocupó al ver tal escena.

-¿Estás bien? Mi padre tiene una pequeña clínica. No está muy lejos de aquí y...

-No, no te preocupes – interrumpió al muchacho – Tu mismo has dicho que no es nada grave – contestó de forma algo altiva, intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

-Entonces... ¿Tiene algo que ver con que estuvieras llorando hace un rato?

Los ojos del muchacho la atravesaron, no solamente a ella, sino también a su orgullo y a su dignidad. ¿La había visto? Una parte de ella se sintió avergonzada en cambio, su otra parte, no pudo evitar sentir rabia y frustración. Se había acabado de activar una bomba de relojería.

-Pensaba que querías ser médico, no psicólogo – contestó bastante irritada.

-¡¿Y esa falta de respeto? - cruzó sus brazos visiblemente enfadado - ¡Deberías de ser más considerada con la persona que te ha salvado, enana!

¿La había llamado grosera? No, espera, peor que eso... La había llamado enana. La Kuchiki echó sus brazos hacía atrás para encararse al joven de una forma más contundente.

-¡¿A quién llamas enana, idiota?

-¡A ti!

-¡Yo no soy ninguna enana!

-Noo... claro que no – el tono burlón que usó molestó mucho más a la muchacha, que había decidido dar la espalda al muchacho para no tener que ver su cara.

-¡Primero deberías de ayudarte a ti mismo, en vez de intentar ir salvando jovencitas en apuros!

La muchacha le propinó una patada y comenzó a correr. Justó cuando ella pasó por delante de él pudo escuchar leve y suave "gracias". No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello, quizá la joven era más agradable de lo que le había parecido, pensó, mientras veía como se alejaba de él. ¿Estaría bien si la dejaba marcharse sola? Seguro que sí...

De la bolsa que sostenía cogió una de las lata, la abrió y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Tsk... Demasiado amargo...

**Notas de la autora:**

Ojala os haya gustado a todos, se que quizá a quedado algo corto ( bueno, tengo esa sensación), la verdad es que el siguiente capítulo también es algo cortito u.u pero los siguientes ya son mas largos ^^

Por cierto, ¿ Qué tipo de empresa creéis que debería llevar la familia Kuchiki? ¿Una empresa farmacéutica, de tecnología, un banco? ¿O quizá nuestro querido Byakuya debería de ser un abogado trajeado y sexy? ¬¬ juum Lo último suena convincente, pero espero vuestras opiniones igual!

Espero que dejéis un review dejando vuestra opinión. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap.!


End file.
